Stand United (Miniseries)
Stand United is a miniseries written by ErinKenobi2893. It features the adventures of Beta Squad, part of the Elite, in an attempt to recover some data stolen from the Jedi Archives at the beginning of the Imperial era. Plot The story opens with a teenaged Erin Kalana Kenobi training against Luke Skywalker, with Jewel Falion timing the match. Shaniel Daylee (Daylee15) runs in to inform Erin that the Alliance leaders wish to see her. Erin goes to the conference room, and there she meets the rest of the squad that she is to command; Catgalaxy40 (Solana Skywalker,) gmg9101 (Megan,) Sgt.Sprite, Shaniel, and Misslegouniverse (Jalana Joliea Quatrix.) The Fearsome Fivesome is also there, though they do not play a very large part. The squad, designated Beta Squad, is sent to recover some information from the ransacked Jedi Archives of the destroyed Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Outside the conference room, Erin, physically and literally, runs into Brenkenobi (Renegade,) who grins roguishly at her, but can't deny that he was the one to suggest that she be promoted to squad leader. Beta Squad is sent to Kabarin, where they go to a seemingly deserted building, which all the Force-users in the squad can see, but for unexplained reasons, Sgt. Sprite can't. They enter the building and wander through it. Erin is walking through a gallery of images when she sees something unexpected- a portrait of Luke Skywalker. The building is not so uninhabited as it would seem. That night, they run into Taureijah, the caretaker of the building. She tells them that it was a Jedi Refuge, and that the master who had previously been the caretaker mysteriously vanished, and was presumably killed by the Empire. This miniseries is an ongoing work. More about the plot will be added as the series progresses. Trivia: The things you never knew about Stand United "Because okay just isn't good enough any more." -ErinKenobi2893 For much of the miniseries so far, ErinKenobi has unconsciously and regularly misspelled Megan's name. The following is an excerpt from ErinKenobi's creation "Stand United Trivia." "Hey, everyone! Sorry this isn't the next part of the series, I don't really have time today, but it's something almost as good! It's the things you never knew about Stand United! First of all, this miniseries got its name from a song from an old animated movie called "Quest for Camelot." The song is called "United we Stand,". The story, however, and its title poem, are ALL my own work. No copying ANYTHING WHATSOEVER. That's my motto. Occasionally I will write something inspired by someone else's work, but then I always try to give them the credit. Second, how many people have agreed to be in this miniseries so far? The answer is, more than have appeared already. Bgirlabby (aka Abby), Bluepeso, PrincessLeia8888, and maybe some others, have all said that it was all right with them if they had an appearance at some time or another, but it hasn't worked out yet. Third, I was very surprised when gmg (aka Megan) and misslegouniverse (Jalana Quatrix) asked to be in my squad. Everyone else I asked, but they asked me. It really meant a lot to me, knowing that some people wanted to be in my group, even though I didn't really know them at the time. It implies trust, and that's very important. Fourth, I met Brenkenobi originally because he and I were both fans of Superseaturtle (Turtle) and bgirlabby. Finally, I do have some plans for the future of the squad, but nothing's set in stone in my mind. It's always fluid." -ErinKenobi2893, December 3, 2012 Retrieved March 2, 2013 Category:Miniseries Category:Groups Category:Club